Pinkettes At War
by Spinster-TheWisp-Magic95
Summary: Mariah has a crush on Rei, but she is always annoying him. Mathilda also has a crush on Rei, and the pair are best friends, when Mariah finds out. She declares all out war to win Rei's heart. Will she succeed? Will Mathilda win Rei's heart? Find out R&R!
1. Standard Proceedure

Pinkettes At War!

"Hiya Rei, did you sleep well?" Said Mariah as soon as Rei walked into the kitchen. This was a standard proceedure every morning, Mariah would wake up before everyone else so that when Rei got up, she could bombard him with many questions.

"Morning Mariah, do we honestly have to go through this again?" Groaned Rei as he stretched, before heading towards the fridge.

"I'm only asking how your sleep was, jeez Rei, you can be a right old moaner when you get up" Chuckled Mariah. She noticed Rei was glaring at her so she quickly shut herself up. "Okay okay, what the hells your problem"

"We go through this interrogation process every bloody morning, quite frankly, it's getting extremely boring and extremely annoying, so do me a big favour and quit it please" Said Rei with a calm voice that did not match the expression on his face

"What's gotten into you Rei?" Teased Mariah. "Your no fun anymore"

"Well, tell me what the hell is fun about practically being stalked by a girl that you live with? Your pestering me as if I'm your son. So stop doing it and treat me my age" Rei shouted as he put his shoes on, he was half dressed, the absence of a shirt caused Mariah's gaze to be transfixed onto his chest, though she did not have the chance to savour it though, as Rei quickly whipped on his shirt. The doorbell then suddenly rang.

"I'll get it" Said Rei walking towards the door, it felt pleasant to not be in a room with Mariah. She was really obsessive, quick to anger and really narrow minded. Which is not bad, considering if you wanted to play a prank on her.

"Hiya Rei!" Shouted Mathilda as Rei opened the door.

"Mathlida! How are you my studying partner?" Said Rei happily as he gave Mathilda a quick hug.

"No bad thanks. Yourself?" Said Mathilda as she slightly blushed cause of the hug

"Mariah's interrogation has begun again" Rei whispered to Mathilda, who let out a girlish giggle.

"When will she ever learn?" Said Mathilda, shuffling her foot on the floor.

"Don't think she ever will, so shall we get going?" Said Rei, quickly whipping on his school bag.

"I though you'd never ask" Mathilda said cheekily as Rei shut the door behind him.

Rei and Mathilda were almost at their school, they were doing their usual "Standard Proceedure" Which was what lesson's did they have that day,  
>what to do at lunch and what to do after school.<p>

"So, what do we have today then?" Asked Rei, who was checking the contents of his bag to make sure he had the right equipment.

"Let me check, we have English first, then we have IT second" Said Mathilda, checking her timetable list.

"Thanks Mathilda, say, wheres our usual study party? You know, Raul and Hilary?" Said Rei, raising an eyebrow. The four of them were a tight knit group of friends, always goofing off togther. But most of the time they were all studying.

"I knocked at Raul's eariler, Julia answered and said he'd left early" Mathilda answered, before continuing. "Hilary is busy trying to get Tyson out of that stinking, festering hell on earth known as his bedroom" Rei chuckled, but then shuddered when he remembered what Tyson's room was like.

They arrived at the school, the first thing they noticed was Raul standing outside against a tree, waiting for them.

"Standard Proceedure" Rei said to Mathilda who giggled slightly as they made their way over to Raul.

"Morning you two" Said Raul as he gave Rei a high five. "I trust you escaped the clutches of the pink ball of death then?" Rei laughed and nodded at the same time. "I know you've probably missed breakfast so here" Raul handed Rei two cheese and pickle sandwhiches.

"Thanks pal, your the best!" Said Rei before taking a bite.

"Uh, guys I think I found Tyson" Said Mathilda as she pointed in his direction. Tyson was being chased to school by Hilary, whilst trying to hastily put his shirt and school bag on. Hilary gave chase with a kendo stick, judging by the red marks on Tyson's back, he had already fallen foul of "Samurai Hilary" Once Tyson was inside, Hilary walked towards her friends.

"Standard Proccedure" Said Raul as Rei and Mathilda chuckled.

This was going to be one interesting day.


	2. Strange Day Indeed

Pinkettes at War! Chapter 2

The bell rang for first lesson as they arrived for their english class. The four friends did what they usually did, which was sit at one seperate table with just the four of them around it. Rei and Mathilda sat next to each other on one side, Hilary and Raul on the other. Their teacher, Mr Collins was about to start the lesson.

"Okay students, I hope you did your research as were going to a qu-"

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, I'm so sorry I'm late Sir" Said Mariah, trying to catch her breath as she sat down.

"Mariah, that is the fourth time this term that you are late to my lesson. You need to remember to get to class on time, or your grades will slip!"

"Sorry Sir" Said Mariah sheepishly, looking around at the class, who in turn looked at her. She looked towards Rei, he only shook his head.

"As I was saying" The teacher continued. "Were about to do a quiz on the book I told you all to read and research, The Lord of the Rings"

There was quite a few groans in the class, mostly coming Mariah and Tyson. Mariah had studied very little for this whilst Tyson found Beyblading,  
>eating and sleeping more interesting than reading a book.<p>

"Okay class, gather into your teams" The teacher added. In the english classes, groups of four students each will research and revise together and also do the quizzes together. They were all given fifteen minutes to get the answers to the ten questions down on a sheet of paper. Mariah felt rather worried, she was working with Tyson and Daichi on this test. Kevin was ill so he was not in. She wracked her brain for fifteen minutes trying to think of answers to the questions. She was doing it all by herself, due to the fact that Tyson fell asleep on the table and Daichi was making a paper airplane and throwing it in Julia's direction, which earned him a death glare in return. Mariah had only answered up to question six by the time the fifteen minute timer was up

"Okay class, the timers up, time to see if you have been studying hard" Said the teacher standing up from his desk. "Question number one, give me the full name of the author"

"John Ronald Ruel Tolkien" Answered Mathilda quickly.

"Thats correct, well done Mathilda" Rei smile at her as she exchanged high fives with her group. Mariah sighed in relief as she ticked her answer, at least she got that one right.

"Question number two, what is the name of the path near Minas Morgul?

"Ugh... Is it sausage?" Said Tyson, who was still sleeping, this made the class laugh. It was regular to see Tyson make a fool of himself during class.  
>Even without realising it. Mariah punched Tyson in the arm as hard as she could, but he felt nothing. He was practically immune in his sleep state.<p>

"No Tyson, thats not it. Anyone else"

"The Winding Stairs" Said Rei triumphantly.

"Correct, good work Rei" Said the teacher as Rei gave Raul a backhanded high five. Mariah groaned as she put an cross next to her answer.

For the rest of the quiz. Mathilda, Rei, Hilary and Raul kept on answering the questions correctly, Mariah only got the first one right. She began cursing her luck, ever since she fell in love with Rei her grades were falling faster than a X-Factor winner.

During lunch, the four "Nerd Nexus" As they proclaimed themselves, sat together on the same table. Mariah and Mathilda were sort of friends. It was Tuesday, which meant it was lunchtime dare day. Mathilda dared Mariah to drink coke with salt in it. Mariah had somehow succeeded, but was fighting off the ugre to vomit for five minutes.

"You know, you can be a bastard sometimes" Laughed Mariah, she then realised it was Mathilda's go.

"Hey guys, I'm just gonna ask Max about something, be right back" Said Rei as he got up from the table

"I know what I've got in store for you" Said Mariah, with a voice that was bordering on seduction.

"What might that be then, Mariah?" Asked Mathilda worried.

"I dare you kiss the boy you fancy!" Said Mariah grinning evilly

"No way!" Said Mathilda defensively. "Theres is now way on earth I'm going to do that! what will he think of me?"

"We'll never know till you try" Said Mariah reassuringly.

"Oh all right" Said Mathilda, she then got up from the table as Rei was heading back towards them. She ran up to him, flung her arms round him and forced herself to kiss him hard on the lips. Rei stood there stunned, wide eyed and going red. He eventually relaxed himself into the kiss, once Mathilda pulled away, Rei staggered for a moment, then fell flat on his back. "Oh no" Said Mathilda worried. "Rei's fainted, Hilary get me that big bucket of water" She added.

Mariah was shocked. "Mathilda fancies Rei? Rei enjoyed the kiss too? Oh no she didn't, not on my watch" She glared evilly at Mathilda who was not looking at Mariah, too focused on Rei. "Rei needs to be mine! But what shall I do?"

"Don't look at me" Said Raul whilst sipping a cup of coffee

Strange day indeed


	3. Who's Thinking What?

Spinster: Hey guys, after almost nine to ten months of being dormant, Pinkettes At War is back!

Mathilda: Yay! I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about.

Spinster: How could I? You've been pestering me all this time.

Raul: Can't wait to see how this chapter turns out.

Mariah: And remember as well guys...

Rei: Rates and reviews are always welcome, hope to hear some feedback.

Spinster: And now on with the show!

* * *

><p>Hilary gave Mathilda the big bucket of water, to she then instinctively and swiftly chucked the bucket of ice cold water onto Rei's face. Which snapped him out of his sort of trance and made him sit up very quickly.<p>

"Argh! Huh? Why am I on the floor? What's going on?" Rei asked sitting up, he then took notice of Mathilda's facial expression. She had the look on her face as if she saw the cutest thing on earth mixed with a look of confusion and worry. A combination Rei was not familiar with.

"Don't worry Rei, nothings going on, you just fainted that's all" said Mathilda, blushing at the same time. She tried to speak, but try as she might, she just could not get the words out to speak to him. "Me and Hilary just got that bucket of water to bring you back to the real world you see" Mathilda finally managed to say, sighing with relief knowing that she didn't look like a total idiot.

"Really? Thanks Mathilda" said Rei standing up, he noticed that Mariah had a sort death glare towards him. "Oh dear, whats wrong with her?" Rei then asked, motioning a finger towards Mariah's direction, wondering what exactly had gone on.

"Oh... Mariah? It's nothing Rei, just girl troubles" Said Mathilda. She could not tell him the truth, what would he think of her? What if he did not talk to her again? What if he ended up in Mariah's arms? Why was she asking herself all these questions? Mathilda then proceeded to handed Rei his bag back, he proceeded to head back to his seat. She was just about to walk back over to the table and sit down herself until an angered Mariah stomped her way towards Mathilda, hands on hips and was grinding her teeth together. With anger radiationg off of her.

"You fancy Rei? How could you? You know i've fancied him for years!" Mariah spat, feeling hurt by her friend, she felt betrayed by her.

"How could I not fancy him?" Mathilda snapped defensively "He's my best friend, he's kind, he's caring, funny. Oh and did I mention he's HOT!?"  
>She added, whilst hoping that Rei did not hear her say that. God knows what she would have done, or what Mariah would do her for that matter if he did hear her say that. It just wasn't worth thinking about. "And no one is gonna change my mind, you hear me? No one" she added, pushing her way past to sit with Rei, who was looking around nervously, trying to piece together how exactly did he faint.<p>

"You feeling okay now Rei?" Mathilda smiled at him warmly, unaware of the fact her hand was very, very close to Rei's. A small confidant nod from Rei was all she needed to know. "Say guys, Miguel and boys are gonna be out of the house to watch the football over at Tala's. Meaning I have the whole house to myself" she continued. Once that sentence left her lips, Rei and Raul looked at each other and grinned.

"Nerd Nexus party time!" Raul laughed as he leant back casually on his chair with his feet resting on the seat opposite him, almost resembling an "L" shape. "I remember the last one we had, the one where we all woke up with dyed hair. I couldn't get the green out of mine for weeks!"

"I had it bad though" sighed Rei, grimacing and laughing at the exact same time. "You put so much blonde hair dye in mine it was stuck like that for three months! Me and Foxy looked like twins during that time period" the comment Rei added sent Mathilda into a fit of giggles as she tried to contain herself.

"But Rei, I think personally that blonde actually suits you" she managed to speak up after a moment to pull herself together. She glanced up slightly at Rei, who was looking at her the whole time with a sort of dreamy smile on his face. Mathilda tried to say something, but her mind and better judgement thought better of it to say nothing and not ruin the moment. That is, until Raul waved a hand in their faces.

"Good" he said smiling with satisfaction at achieving his goal as he carefully slid his way out from his chair and casually stood up. "Now that you guys are back in reality, we got a free period right now to do what we want. Let's hit the library shall we?"

"Sounds like a plan Raul" smiled Mathilda towards the two-tone hair teen as she began to motion herself to stand up, but noticed Rei was actually actually helping her up as well. _"Oh my god! Rei's helping me and giving me loving looks! Eeeeee! Okay stay in control"_

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes had passed, with the three of them sitting in a corner, intently reading books. Every now and again, the three of them would look over the top of their books and exchange interesting information that any of them were likely to find. Admittedly, the exchanging of knowledge was decreasing, considering the fact that between them (Plus Hilary) they had read almost every single book their school library had to offer. Rei on the other hand was only pretending to read, glancing to his right to look at Mathilda, who seemed to have a dreamy smile even when reading a book.<p>

Mathilda surely tricked Rei and Raul well enough, for she was not actually reading the book in front of her. She had a piece of paper under the desk, supported by a book so she could draw, she began to draw love hearts on the piece of paper. Which banners stretching across the hearts saying things like. "Rei + Mathilda Forever", "I love you Rei" and her favourite one. "My hearts yours, and yours alone".

Raul however, was the only one reading. As he observed the book in front of him, he could not help but think about two of his three best friends who were sat with him. He knew they were perfect for each other, he was hoping that the pair of them will get together soon. Everyone could see that, so why couldn't they?. This made him think of Hilary, which made him blush lightly. It was no secret to the three of them that Raul fancied Hilary, but what chance did he have? He'd have to beat stiff competition from local idiot Tyson and the "Mr. Popular" Kai. Or was he in with a chance? Shaking his head with disbelief, Raul continued to read...

* * *

><p>Mathilda: Oooh! This is getting very interesting<p>

Raul: Yes very. And now I fancy Hilary?

Hilary: *Looks around nervously before leaving the room*

Mariah: Well that was sudden.

Rei: That's all we got time for.

Spinster: Until next time!


End file.
